A bond not broken
by beatress
Summary: "Nii-san..."
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This is NOT A GRALU! But this is about GRAY AND LUCY! ALSO SET IN AU! I just wanted to warn you so that you won't read it and get disappointed expecting GRALU.**

* * *

**This was lying in my brain for quite sometime now, only waiting to be typed down. I don't know how many of you will like it. So, I'm a little nervous too. Anyways here it goes! Do enjoy it as long as you're reading it.**

* * *

_**A Bond not broken….**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_It was a silent night. _

_The sun already set below the horizon. The birds and beasts returned to their homes and lay asleep. Not even the Nightingale bothered to sing on that beautiful starlit sky. Was it really that serene and peaceful night? May be not for all…_

_Muffled sobs were heard from the deserted streets of Hargeon. Was it an animal sobbing or was it someone who was abandoned as people didn't care paying their least bit of attention to the owner of the voice- A little girl, may be, 5 years or so. She couldn't be older than that. Her silky blonde hair that extended to her shoulders was quite messy. Her fair skin was clad with wounds which were not dressed. Her tiny fists were rubbing the tears out of her eyes but to no avail were successful in stopping the little girl's tears, instead they made those brown orbs of hers sore red. Yet… no one paid heed to her. Will she be ever cared for?_

"_Mom-m-my! Dad-d-dy!" she cried. Her efforts only ended in vain. No one even stole a glance at her. How cruel can the world be? _

_She strolled through the dark alleys, stumbling on the pavements, wounding her already wounded body. She didn't feel like she was wanted in this __**BIG**__ world! _

_She gave up on her search, falling to her knees in a dark alley, unbeknownst to her being under the observation of a wild cat which was ready to pounce on this 'street' girl. Her eyes were closed, making her oblivious to the danger that has been haunting the town for quite some while. _

_The cat looked viciously as it opened its nails, ready to scratch its enemy to the death. Trying to launch an aerial attack, it only found itself bumping to a wall, after getting hit by a stick._

"_Ugh.." the little girl heard a voice which was her only hope for now._

"_Daddy!" she cried, hugging herself to whosoever came to her rescue. However, her arms were sufficient to hold that person. If it was her Daddy, she could barely contain him. So, who was this person? Not an evil guy?!_

" _It's fine. You're safe now" she heard a boy's voice. He gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. Somehow she began feeling better. _

_He pulled back from her, looking into her brown orbs. _

"_Are you lost, little one?" he asked, smiling at the girl. Sure, she was little- shorter than him and may be younger too._

_The fragile girl nodded. He checked on her wounds and sighed. She had really bad wounds and has to be treated immediately._

"_Do you have anywhere to go?" Tears appeared on her eyes once again as she shook her head. _

_He turned his back and more tears brought themselves to her eyes. She was going to be ignored again!_

"_So, wanna come with me?" he asked. Let me tell you. He was bad with crying girls and always ended up making them cry more. This might be the first time may be it worked well. He knew it worked well, because the next thing he found himself in was in the embrace of the little one. Her soft arms around his legs and her head nudged into his back, the little girl cried in relief for the first time at the raven haired figure in the dark._

"_My name's Gray Fullbuster. And yours?" he asked._

"_L-L-Lucy" she stuttered. _

"_What's your full name?" he shook to her level to look her in her eye. May be that might help._

"_I-I don't know!" she began crying like a five year old. Well, she was five year old after all._

_He panicked a little but regained his composure soon._

"_Hey, don't cry," he wiped the tears off her cheeks. The girl cried even more. Told you, he wasn't any good with crying girls. _

"_Why don't you share my surname? Then we'll be siblings," he suggested, making her stop at once. Thinking she liked the idea, he continued, "What if your name from today will be Lucy Fullbuster? Like it?" _

"_L-Lucy Fu-ll- bucher?" she said in her childish tone. He chuckled at her. It was a difficult one at pronunciation but she'll learn it. 'Cause she'll, from that day on, live as his sister- a sibling he never had but found today with help of a cat. Now even he had a family. _

"_Arigatou… nii-san!" she chirped as all traces of her worries disappeared. Even she… had a family!_

* * *

**So, guys how was it? I don't know how many of you like it or how many of you support it but I just felt like posting it up today. Hope you all enjoyed it while reading. **

**Now, the question arises- should I continue or delete it and go on as if this fic was never written? Any amount of encouragement is accepted. Likewise, critics are also appreciated. If you support this fic, just let me know and I'll continue! Besides, I have other fics to be continued but this was lingering in my brain for too long. I couldn't help but post it!**

**Arigatou for reading it! **

**Have a good day all!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. 12 years

**Me: I'm back with an update on this! Thank you for all your reviews minna and to everyone who has read this, faved this or alerted it. I'm so happy that you all liked it! I seriously didn't think it would work! So here I present you with the next chapter!**

**Gray: Hey Beatress, I heard I was the hero of this story! **

**Me: Yup! Natsu was so annoying!**

**Gray: You bet! She doesn't own Fairytail! The plot is all hers! Send her suggestions if you think something has to be improved!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter minna!**

* * *

**Reply to your reviews:**

**IceKeys-Love: So do I! Thanks for the review!**

**dianaloveanime: Let us see about that! Arigatou! Here the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Here is the update! I know it's a little late but I hope you don't mind! Enjoy!**

**a random fairy: Sure! Arigatou for all the support! I'm really glad you wanted me to continue with this!**

* * *

**Note: Time mentioned at the start of each part in this chapter is from the year Gray found Lucy**

* * *

**Chapter-1 **

**12 years…**

_**A few hours later…**_

"_Now don't move," a pink haired lady instructed as she brought a cotton plug dipped in an antiseptic solution to clean her wounds._

"_Ouch! Nii-san! That hurts!" the young blonde whimpered in pain as the antiseptic came in contact with her skin. _

"_Porylusica-san! Please do it in a gentle way! Lucy's badly wounded and it's paining her too much!" Gray said, his eyes directed worry about his newly found sister._

"_I know that brat! If she wants to get cured of them, she'll have to endure them," the doctor scolded, "That's why hate humans. They don't bear a little pain"_

_Here she was with her line. Gray chuckled upon hearing that. His smile soon faded when he saw a needle being brought near to his sister. _

"_Nii-san!" the blonde yelled, catching his hand tight as the needle went inside her skin and injected its contents. _

"_This will make her sleep and lessen the pain," the pink-haired doctor sighed. _

"_You're planning on killing her?" Gray raged as he saw his sister in pain. She was sleeping with uneasiness. Her eyes were trembling showing off the pain she bore. Her breaths were rough, making the raven haired lad squeeze her hand in worry. Soon, her eyebrows relaxed and she breathed smoothly. He sighed, seeing everything was alright._

"_I'm not but I think you do" the doctor retorted, looking at the brother and sister._

"_Why will I do that?!" the raven head felt offended._

"_Because… how did you decide to take her in when you don't have enough to survive?" she asked. She had known that boy quite some time. Ever since their family moved to Hargeon, she saw him grow. She didn't know very much about him except once hearing from Mrs. Fullbuster that he was not her own child but adopted. However, the fate didn't seem to quite agree with the boy's happiness as a few days later, the entire Fullbuster family died in an accident with him as the only survivor. She couldn't forget how the boy cried that day. How was he planning to take some random girl when he wasn't settled himself?_

"_She's my sister, Porylusica-san. I cannot let her fetch for herself. I'm her nii-san and I'll ensure that she's comfortable and happy," A matured reply from a seven year-old._

"_Whatever," she shrugged as she returned to treating the girl. _

"_IF you want any help anytime, come to me," she said, making him grin. _

"_Sure!" he replied, glad that he had a helping hand._

_~0~_

_**Two years later…**_

"_Lucy, Look who do we have today!" Gray took his sister to the living room of the house that was bestowed on him for his survival by his foster family. He had his hands on her eyes as he guided her to the destination that held her surprise. _

"_What is it, nii-san?" she asked, as curiosity took the better of her. _

_He slowly removed his hands from her eyes which opened to take in the person standing in front of her. A red-haired girl, taller than her but with the same coloured orbs as her stood, smiling down at the young girl._

"_Erza-nee!" she shouted, throwing herself into the nine year old's arms. _

"_So, you didn't forget me, ne Lucy?" the older girl said as she embraced her. _

"_Where is Jellal-nii?" the girl asked, asking the whereabouts of the bluenette._

"_Did someone call me?" a boy standing at the door, greeted all. _

"_I thought I heard you say you wouldn't come Jellal?" Erza glared at him, sending shivers down his spines. Lucy already ran to him and hugged him._

"_Anything for the little one," he grinned like an idiot. Gray chuckled at the sight. Lucy soon earned so many friends. He had known the duo for a long time now. Orphans like he was, Erza and Jellal worked hard for their survival. Currently the three decided to work in a construction company. That's too much for the kids but they'll have to find some job whether it is easy or not. _

_When they first heard about Lucy, they weren't so happy about it. They knew the circumstances in which Gray was living and taking in a stranger did seem to entertain them. They had all this 'She's my sister' talk from Gray, before finally seeing the cutie pie. Gray chuckled when he saw how easily the duo fell in love with her and decided to help him out with his sister._

_He was really lucky to have friends like them._

_~0~_

_**After three years…**_

"_Lucy! Be careful!" he said, running after his eight year old sister. Erza and Jellal were tired chasing after the blonde. They were playing tag, at least that was what it was supposed to be until Lucy decided make the trio run. Now they called this game "Chase Lucy" but to no avail could get a hold of her._

"_Ah," she stumbled but her nii-san caught her in real time. _

"_You scare me too much, Lucy!" he said, holding her dear to himself in his embrace. The redhead and the blunette watched the two siblings interact. They were really happy for the raven haired guy. They were glad he had someone to catch his back._

_~0~_

_**After 4 years….**_

"_Erza nee-san… Jellal-nii san, please don't leave!" the nine year old hugged their legs not letting them to take a step forward. A few minutes earlier she learned about the departure to a city whose name she can't even pronounce._

"_Lucy…" Erza couldn't speak anymore. Tears engulfed her voice along with her eyes. She was so attached to the blonde. _

"_Listen Lucy, we have to leave now. Our train is about to leave," Jellal bent to the little girl's height and smile. It only made it worse as Lucy began to cry even more. He looked towards Gray who only shrugged, neither of the guys were good with crying girls. _

"_Lucy," The red head hugged, "I know it is tough but the truth is we have to leave. We've got some job in Magnolia and that pays well. Also, Magnolia has one of the best universities. I just hope Jellal and I could get into it. I would even want Gray to clear the entrance test in the future. I love you Lucy and I wouldn't have left you for some university or some freaking job if the situation didn't demand it. I know you love me too and I also know that you're smart. So, will you let us go? I promise I'll visit you everytime the time permits and I hope one day, we all could stay like we always used to… like a family," _

_Lucy nodded weakly against the redhead's chest. Lucy knew Erza was right. With great difficulty, she let them go. Erza and Jellal had to catch the running train. _

_Gray held his sister as they saw their friends leave. He embraced her, and cooed her._

"_Nii-san? Erza nee and Jellal-nii have left! "Lucy cried. _

"_Don't worry, Lucy. We'll go after them. Like Erza said, We'll definitely live together like we always used to," Gray assured, wiping his sister's tears. This calmed her down somewhat. _

_They walked out of the station, hand in hand. He thought everything was fine. However, she began crying again._

"_What now?" he panicked._

"_Nii-san! I'm hungry!" she whined, clutching her stomach. _

"_Sure, sure, shortie! Better fetch some food for ya!" he laughed. Only Lucy knew how to be weird._

_~0~_

_**After seven years…**_

_It was really unusual for him to find Lucy staring at something. He saw her stare at some poster and then walk away sighing sadly. What was it that made Lucy so sad? _

_He approached the poster and read the content over it. It was about some school named Hargeon Middle school. It was the same school he was attending and it seemed to him that Lucy also wanted to attend the same. He got there based on scholarship. So he thought it might be a way. There it blew off. This year the school's not taking anyone on scholarship. Instead, it will see the student's performance and then award the scholarship. He felt pretty bad for Lucy. She really did want to go to the school. He wished he could do something for her. He clutched the cross he had across his neck tight till it began to hurt him. He looked down to the cross made of maybe silver. Maybe if he sold this, he'd have enough money for her education. _

_Later at home, he opened the door, revealing a sad Lucy. He clutched the paper in his hand tighter as he made way to his sister. _

"_Hey Lucy! Check this out! Look what I got for you!" he cheered her, but the blonde didn't look his way. _

"_I got your admission into Hargeon middle school! You not excited?" he tried to pry her interest. It did seem to work. She jerked her head towards him. _

"_Nii-san? How did you… What did you tell me?" She was sure he did something. The school was very expensive. _

"_I didn't do anything. The teachers there know me and wanted to help me," he lied. _

"_You know you're bad at lying," she crossed her arms across her chest. He flinched. How can she see through his acts._

"_What did you sell? I'm not ready to believe you stole something. You know if you were that kind, we would've been very rich by now. Besides, I don't want anything to do with such money," she showed her trust in him._

"_Lucy… I…" he hesitated. She wouldn't appreciate his act if he told her._

"_Don't tell me, nii-san?" her eyes widened at the possibility of the thing he sold out. "How did you do that? That was the only thing remaining of your true identity- the thing that belongs to your original parents. How can you do this? And we're not even real siblings!" _

_She hid her face in her hands and began crying. Gray put the paper on the table and approached her. He removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears, but more of them kept welling up in her eyes. _

"_Never say that! May be, we are not blood related, but we're still siblings! You're my sister and no one's going to change the fact." He said, making her hug him and cry into his chest. He gently ran his hands through her silky locks, comforting in the best way possible- that is, by remaining silent._

~0~

**After 12 years…. **

"Yay! Nii-san! I finally made it into the Magnolia High! Now we can be together even in Magnolia!" Lucy shouted to him. He was elated. His sister finally made it and that too on her own merit.

"And guess what even I got a job in Magnolia! Isn't it great? We can finally stay together after this two year of separation and…"

"We even get to see Erza-nee and Jellal-nii! And we can live like a family!" Lucy couldn't contain herself thinking about the reunion with their friends.

Gray had to live in Magnolia for the past two years because of his education while Lucy had to stay back in Hargeon. Gray said, he'd skip those two years but Lucy didn't listen. She didn't want him to sacrifice anything more for her and she said she was fine by herself. Gray visited her whenever possible. Sometimes, even Erza made her appearance, scaring off all the guys who even tried to approach the blonde, may be even for a doubt. That's Erza for you! Jellal seemed very busy. Lucy heard that he became the president of the Student Council at the High School. Now that's quite a post and he deserved it. She knew he was very hardworking guy.

"Now that means…" she smiled at her brother.

"Treat!" he completed her sentence, fully aware of what she wanted. Some things in life never change and he didn't wish for them to also.

Little did they know something was awaiting them in Magnolia….

**About the same time, **

**In Magnolia….**

"Jude-sama," a short old man approached the blonde haired man sitting in his office.

"What is it, Makarov-san?" he asked, not lifting his head from his papers.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. You'll spoil your health," the old man advised.

"And who should I do for that? For my wife who is coma or for my daughter who I don't know if she is alive or not!" he yelped in pain. Everyday was killing the man who was the owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Losing people close to one can drive one crazy.

"I got news you would be happy to hear," the old man thought it was useless to argue with a guy who was in depths of depression.

"Then spit it out! Did my company get a ten-fold profit?!" Sarcasm was evident in the rich man's voice. It was clear he didn't entertain talks like that.

He stood from his desk, and walked to the door. As his hand reached for the knob, the old man's voice stopped him.

"It's about Lucy…" the old man said, telling him that the matter was really serious, "I think I found her…"

The blonde man stopped in his tracks. His eyes were as wide as they were never before.

"Lucy…"

~0~

"Magnolia… Here we come!" Lucy yelled to the outer world as the train began moving. Gray smiled at her antics. She didn't lose those childish traits.

_Wonder what the fate has in store for them?_

**Me: How was it? **

**Gray: It's so cool! It's my second time starring as a lead in your fic and it's so far great! Best thing being I don't have to deal with a stupid flame brain!**

**Natsu: Where am I in this story? Where am I in this story? Oh no! Beatress, you forgot me! **

**Me: No, I didn't! I put a stay on you! **

**Natsu: That's not fair! Gray's got the entire show! Guys, tell her you want me back in the show! Please Please! Lucy's in there and I'm out of it! Not fair! You can tag your advice along with your reviews or you can pm her! She won't mind. But get me in this show! **

**Gray and Me: (sweatdrop) You won't change do you?!**

**Me, Gray and Natsu: Arigatou for reading! Bye for now!**


	3. The job

**Me: Minna! Back with a new chapter! **

**Gray: You guys gave me wonderful reviews! I'm all fired up!**

**Natsu: Hey that's my line! You're stealing the entire show! Beatress, you heard them. Now put me in.**

**Me: Okay, Okay, Can't help! So, Gray, I'm letting your rival in.**

**Gray: No! That's the greatest problem! Since you don't own Fairytail, can't you reconsider the idea! **

**Natsu: Ha! Enjoy minna! I can't wait for my appearance.**

**Gray: And I can't wait to kick the crap out of you!**

* * *

**Reply to your reviews:**

**dianaloveanime: So, here is your request fulfilled. It took some time to decide in which chapter to enter Natsu but here it is! Hope you'll like it and thanks for your review! It made me happy**

**IceKeys121: Well, not yet! The future is future which even I don't know. I'm glad that you find it cute. And that's precisely the reason I'm writing this! Thanks for your review! You made my day!**

**a random fairy: Good to know and I'm happy that I'm able to make someone smile. Thanks for your review! That means a lot!**

**YeundmiiXD: Arigatou for the review and I'm really glad you liked it. I wasn't having a proper inspiration to write this new chapter and hence the delay. Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 **

**The job  
**

"Erza-nee!" Lucy flung herself at the red-haired girl standing in front of her. She didn't even care if people looked at them like she was crazy but no looks would stop her from cherishing their reunion in the best possible way.

"Lucy! You're killing me!" the redhead said as she was being choked to death by the blonde.

"Iie! I don't care! We're together again!" the blonde squealed. Gray watched their reunion with a smile on his face.

"So, nothing for me?" Lucy pulled back upon hearing a familiar voice she hadn't.

"Jellal-nii!" she charged at him, hitting him on the head. Then she put a potu on her face, making the blue-haired guy panic.

"I'm angry! You broke your promise!" she said, pouting.

"Hey! How about we make up by me giving you a treat?!" he suggested, willing to hear her normal tone yet again.

"Sounds great to me!" she replied, hugging him. She then joined Erza and both of them talked happily as they left the men to bring the luggage.

"Seeing her again makes me feel good… How were you away from her for the past two years?" The blue haired guy asked the raven haired one.

"Like you were away for the past eight years… " the boy answered, watching his sister from far.

~0~

"Erza-nee, our houses are so close! We can meet every day!" Lucy squealed seeing the two apartments. Erza's was right in front of theirs. Unfortunately, Jellal lived in the next street.

Erza smiled at the blonde and looked at Jellal apologetically. Jellal had evacuated the apartment for the duo and shifted into a new one in the next street so that Lucy and Erza could be together. He was so sweet.

"Hmmmm?" the blonde frowned all of a sudden, making the three frown.

"Oi, what's the matter?" Gray asked. What happened?

"Jellal-nii," she began. Did she already figure out? He knew she was smart but he wouldn't want her to know about it. It was a petty thing and he was happy to do it.

"Why don't you shift in with us? We all can be together that way!" she chirped, making the others' eyes soften. She was too nice for her own good.

Jellal stepped forward to embrace his little girl while others just smiled at the gesture.

"It doesn't matter does it? I'll always be there for you even if I'm not by your side," he ruffled the girl's blonde hair making it messy. She pouted initially but then flashed a grin.

They carried the luggage into their new home and unpacked everything. It took almost half of the day to set everything in its place. By the end, they were so tired that they weren't able to move a limb.

"Woah, I'm hungry!" Lucy yelled.

"Me too," Jellal had a great sync with her.

"Fine then, I'd cook something for you. Erza, do you want anything?" he asked the redhead.

"Yeah, I want to help you cook," she said as she went to help him cook.

The evening went by, hanging out with Erza and Jellal. As promised, Jellal showed around the city. Lucy was practically squealing everytime she came across a piece of architecture.

As darkness fell, they waved Jellal a goodbye and returned to their respective homes.

"ne, nii-san?" she started a conversation for no reason.

"Hmm?" he responded with his eyes closed. Lucy was sleeping on the bed while Gray decided to take the floor despite her protests. They had to get another bed into the apartment.

"I have a very bad feeling I don't know why. It's scaring me in and out. I can't shrug it off for some reason, "she said, telling him about that weird feeling that made her freak out.

He sat on his position watching the fear in her eyes.

"What is it about Lucy?" Gray asked. She approached him, sitting beside him. He was resting his back against the bed while she rested her head on his chest. He gently ran his hands through her hair trying to soothe her.

"You wouldn't leave me, ne nii-san? I don't want to leave you!" she was at the verge of tears.

He felt something wet his bare chest and freaked out. His eyes widened even more at her comment.

"O-Of course! Why would I leave you?!" he assured, trying not to sound panicked.

She sobbed thinking of the thought of him leaving her.

"Lucy…" he just held her tight in his arms.

"Listen, Lucy…" he called for her attention which she gave but not without the tears subsiding. He wiped them off her face as he spoke the next words.

"I would never leave you no matter what. You're my everything. How will I live if I'll leave you? Ne? So never talk about such things" he said. Tears wanted to surface the guy's eyes but he held them back. However, the glint of sadness in his voice didn't miss his sister's notice and she shed even his part of tears.

~0~

"No way!" he said, denying her proposal.

"But nii-san! I want to help you," she whined.

"I'm doing a job which would be sufficient to feed both of us. So, I wouldn't agree for that! You're not going to do a job!" he denied her.

"Let her Gray," Erza was also on her side. "Don't be too protective of her"

"Even Erza-nee agreed! Please nii-san! It's only a part time job and the school will start after 10 more days. Please!" Lucy wouldn't stop pleading.

He wanted to disagree. He didn't want her to take the strain of a job. He never let her take a job on her own. Besides, he was working too. She didn't have to do this. He really wanted to disagree.

"I'll get a job for her in my workplace. Then, there will be someone to take care of her. You don't have to be afraid," Erza assured him that she would look after the blonde.

He mumbled something inaudible for the girls to hear before giving out a sort of 'yes'.

"If you say so," he said, "but I want her before the night falls"

He imposed the condition.

"Yay! Nii-san! You're the best!" she hugged her brother, squealing in joy. The guy smiled unwillingly.

~0~

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Mira, this is my sister, Lucy. Do you think she could work here?" Erza-nee introduced me to a white haired girl. She was really beautiful and was kind. She had this sweet smile on her face which made me feel good about this job.

"Sure, Erza. I never knew you had a sister though" Mira said. Erza-nee smiled at me.

"It's a long story, Mira. I'll tell you some other time," Erza-nee said.

"I'm Mirajane, the secretary of this café. People call me Mira though. Feel free to work here. And you're name?" Mira-nee asked.

"Arigatou, Mira-nee. That's so kind of you. And I'm Lucy F-" I was cut off by a voice calling Mira-nee from outside.

"Nee-chan, it's about time," A large man with a scar on his face came in.

"Oh, coming Elfman. I'm just done with the work here. Ne, Erza. Will you help Lucy? I have errands to run, you know well." Mira said, before grabbing her coat and walking out of the office.

"Sure, Mira. Don't worry," Erza-nee assured.

"I can count on you," Mira-nee said before leaving with the guy called Elfman. Maybe he was her brother. I wish nii-san could work with me too. It would be a lot of fun.

Erza-nee showed me around the café. They sure had the weirdest name I ever heard. It was called the Fairytail café. Nevertheless, it was such a homely place. It really felt like moving around my home. Erza-nee introduced me to another maid who was present at the café that day and handling it all by herself. She was a short petite girl with blue hair, reminding me of Jellal-nii. She introduced herself as Levy and we became best friends.

I'm really glad that Erza-nee was there to work with me. She had always been a great person and maybe she was the reason why nii-san agreed to let me work. I was really happy with my new job.

Erza-nee's phone rang and she went out to answer the call. When she returned she had this sad smile on her face.

"What's the matter Erza-nee?" I asked, wondering what might have happened.

"Gomen, Lucy. Jellal needs some work handling the paperwork at school. Since the school is about start in a few days, everything's been too hectic for him since two days." I knew exactly what she was getting at. But I decided to make a start.

"Sure, Erza-nee. It would be alright for you to go out to help him. Jellal-nii always does so much of work. I'm beginning to get worried about him now. I'd be happy if you'd help him. Besides, he will shoo you away if he knows you left me alone," We both began laughing at that. We know him too well, I guess.

Erza-nee didn't want to leave me. I must have been very lucky to have met these people in my life. Seriously, I cannot imagine what I would have been if nii-san didn't find me that day. I'll cherish all these people till the end.

Reluctantly, Erza-nee left me to handle the café with Levy-chan. Yep, I gave her that nickname when she began calling me 'Lu-chan'. It makes me freer around them.

I got changed into the uniform and then went to Levy-chan. She smiled at me and told me to go around the place so I could take the orders. As directed, I went into the hall and my glance fell upon on certain table near the window. Well, since the rest were merry, I made my way to that table where a pink-haired guy was sitting. His head fell on the table as I heard him groan. I chuckled at that but controlled myself.

"Good morning Sir, what do you want to have?" I asked.

~0~

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was bored beyond my limits. Life was just no fun. I wasn't even feeling like to eat. And that stupid guy just had to go missing. I have no one to fight with. Life can't be boring than this!

I sighed for the n-th time. Why can't anything interesting happen…soon?

"Good morning Sir, what do you want to have?" I heard a sweet voice chirp at me. Was I dreaming or was it really true? I slowly lifted my gaze to look at the source of the speech, only to find a blonde girl standing beside my table. She looked at me with such innocence in her eyes that I was mesmerised by it. How could you be so beautiful and sweet at the same time?

I was may be lost in my thoughts for a long time, because she was trying hard to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Sir?" I heard her call. Oh, how I'm loving this voice of hers?

"Gomen," I said, running my hand through my pink locks. "I was just spacing out. Keep everything aside. I'm Natsu and you are?"

I was so excited to know her name. I know. I know. I have to calm down but she was… so awesome.

"I'm.. Hey wait! Why do you want to know my name?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Just give me your order if you have one or just leave. I cannot give everyone my details,"

I saw her scoff as she left me alone. But I didn't feel dejected. Besides, Life has never been so interesting than this. No, not that. No girl has ever been so interesting as her….

* * *

**Gray: How dare you lay a hand on my sister? **

**Natsu: Chill man! I don't even know her name! (P.S. I know it's my Lucy though)**

**Me: Hey guys! How was this chapter?**

**Gray: My role is being shortened! **

**Natsu: I want a longer part! I want to spend more time with my Lucy!**

**Gray: Your what?**

**Natsu: My Lucy! **

**Gray: She's not yours! She's my sister! **

**Natsu: Not right! Guys tell him that Lucy belongs to me! You just have to post your comment or opinion or suggestions in the box below!**

**Gray: He needs a piece of advice and Beatress too. So don't hesitate to write to them! Tell him I ain't gonna give Lucy to him!**

**Me: May be I should call Erza to stop their fight! Erza!**

**Gray & Natsu: Oh no! We're good friends! (hugging each other sideways)…**

**Gray, Me & Natsu: Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**


End file.
